1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, in image recording apparatus that record character information, images, and so forth on a recording medium by methods such as conveying a recording medium such as a web (continuous paper) in a conveyance direction and jetting ink droplets or the like from a head that opposes a recording surface or making impacts by the dot, acceleration and deceleration of the recording medium become necessary a lot.
During acceleration and deceleration of the recording medium, ordinarily recording of images is not performed, but the continuous paper is conveyed also during acceleration and deceleration, so if the number of times of acceleration and deceleration increases, portions where recording is not performed arise in the continuous paper and end up becoming waste paper.
In consideration of this point, an image recording apparatus that corrects with high precision image formation position deviations between different color bars and deviations between short-length modules configuring a single-color bar type inkjet recording head in acceleration, deceleration, and steady speed of continuous paper has been disclosed (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2008-000903).
However, in JP-A No. 2008-000903, the target to be corrected is mechanical position deviations between bars and between modules configuring a single-color bar, and ordinarily these do not fluctuate that much once the bars are disposed.
On the other hand, jetting disturbances (position deviation and misfiring) of nozzles change greatly due to deterioration of the head over time and environmental fluctuations. When image formation that ignores these is performed, image deterioration such as stripe unevenness ends up arising, and there is the fear that the quality level will drop.
However, when information collection needed for maintenance for correcting the jetting disturbances in image recording using continuous paper—that is, test printing for identifying misfiring nozzles and identifying the cause of jetting direction deviations—is performed separately from the current printing, there is the problem that the number of times of acceleration and deceleration increases as described above and waste paper ends up increasing in accompaniment therewith.